First Dance
by Forever Endeavor One
Summary: Carlos teaches Logan how to slow dance.


**First Dance**

**Author's Note:** A repost of the same story just on a different account. This story is still dedicated to Sum1cooler as it was on my old account. That is all.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot, if you can even spot a plot in this one shot.

**Author's Note # 2: **This story will contain slash writing. So if that's not your thing, then please don't read this story. Reviews are welcome, as is constructive criticism. Flames however, are not.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>"No, Logan. Its left 1… 2… right 1… 2… left 3… 4… right 3… 4… Your left foot Logie, not your right! Your left foot! Oww!"<p>

Carlos immediately let go of his grip on Logan as he began hopping on one foot while holding his other foot in agony. The Latino collapsed into a seat in the Palmwoods Lobby as he continued to nurse his throbbing foot. He looked up to see a dejected looking Logan fall into the seat across from him, the pale boy leaning forward and running the palms of his hands across his face as he let out a frustrated but tired sigh.

"I'm sorry Carlitos," Logan mumbled through his fingers. "Let's just forget about this and go hang out with Kendall and James by the pool."

Carlos watched as Logan stood up to leave and head outside, but the Latino reached out and pulled Logan back towards him.

"No Logie," Carlos said forcefully, causing Logan to stare at him wide eyed. "You asked for my help in teaching you how to slow dace, and I promised you I'd do it. So come on."

Carlos instantly wrapped his hands behind Logan's neck as he got into position. When he noticed that Logan was still staring at him wide eyed, Carlos grabbed both of Logan's hands and placed them on his hips. When Carlos went to place his hands behind Logan's neck again, the Latino boy not for the first time noticed the beet red color return to the pale boy's face.

Carlos tilted his head down to hide the grin on his face as he thought how cute Logan was when he blushed. He cleared his throat and looked back up to Logan again before he continued.

"Alright, from the top."

* * *

><p>With the dance in full swing, Logan continued to stay in his seat as he watched the other people dancing away. Word had gotten around that Logan had the tendency to step on your feet when he danced, which led to only Jo, Camille, and Peggy to be the only girls brave enough to actually dance with him; and even they weren't lucky enough to escape the wrath of Logan's feet.<p>

It wasn't until Carlos came over looking defeated when Logan finally noticed how lonely he was sitting alone. When Carlos finally sat down next to him and dropped his head onto the table, Logan noticed that Carlos also looked a little bored.

"What's wrong Carlos?" Logan asked as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Your date with Jennifer not go well?"

Carlos rolled his head so his forehead was flat on the table before he answered Logan.

"It's not that it wasn't great, because it was amazing finally being able to speak to one of the Jennifer's," Carlos began. "It's just that when I was dancing with her, it just didn't feel the same as…"

Logan stared at Carlos waiting for the Latino to finish his statement.

"Not the same as what Carlos?"

Carlos lifted his head and looked anywhere but at Logan.

"Forget i-"

"No seriously," Logan cut Carlos off suddenly. "Tell me."

Another silence hung between the two of them when the lights dimmed and a slow song suddenly started playing over the speakers. Carlos finally brought his gaze towards Logan as he stood up and held his hand out to the pale boy. Logan happily took the tan hand as they both made their way towards the dance floor.

Carlos' hands immediately wrapping behind Logan's neck. While Logan's hands instinctively resting on Carlos' hips as they both began to dance. As the minutes passed, Carlos finally spoke up.

"Dancing with Jennifer didn't feel the same as dancing with you Logan."

"Why," The pale boy let out a low chuckle. "Because she didn't step on your feet the whole time?"

"No," Carlos too let out a chuckle as his face drew closer towards Logan's. "It was **because** she didn't step on my feet once that made it feel wrong."

Carlos let out a sudden hiss of pain as Logan's foot suddenly landed on his.

"You did that on purpose." Carlos said as he began dancing again.

Logan let a crooked smile break onto his lips as he finally captured the Latino's lips in a soft and gentle kiss. Logan pulled away and brought his lips next to Carlos' ear and whispered.

"You'll never know."

* * *

><p><strong>Post Chapter Author's Notes: <strong>A follow up/separate one-shot of First Dance in Kendall/James' POV may/may not be posted in the near future. I can't make any promises though.


End file.
